Halloween's a Ball
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The Marauders attempt to “gate crash” at Marci's parents Halloween ball and learn the ways Muggle view the holiday.


Title: Halloween's a Ball

Summary: The Marauders attempt to "gate crash" at Marci's parents Halloween ball and learn the ways Muggle view the holiday.

I wanted to do a fall festival kind of thing, but I think I could work with this better. I was kind of inspired from the scene in "Hocus Pocus" so that's what I'm drawing from.

Four girls sat on the front porch of the large two-story house, the sounds of partying coming through the open front windows. One of the girls, a tall, dark-haired eighteen-year-old, dressed as a vampire, sat brooding, sucking on a lollipop.

"Gen, those are for the trick-or-treaters." her cousin, dressed in her Hogwarts robes, sighed. She shook her blonde hair out of her face and frowned again. "It sucks we're stuck on candy detail."

"Would you rather have dirty perverts grabbing your bum?" Lily Evans, decked out in gypsy attire, asked.

"She's got a point." Celeste Helms smiled, brushing off her medieval-style dress. "And, look what comes up yonder driveway."

"Oh, joy." Gen groaned, racing into the house.

Marci and Celeste giggled while Lily glared at the four boys. "What do you four want?" she demanded, throwing a couple of jawbreakers their way.

"Well, we heard Morrow's parents' were throwing a party." James said, catching one of the jawbreakers in mid-air. "So, we're gate crashing."

"It's not gate crashing if you announce yourselves. Or if we see you." Lily pointed out.

"I knew there was a flaw in our plans, James." Sirius sighed dramatically and taking a seat on the steps. "Where's the other one? And what's with the goofy costumes?"

"Muggle tradition." Celeste shrugged. "And Gen ran inside to avoid you. Wait until you see her. She's dressed as a vampire."

"Ooh, sexy." Sirius grinned, looking curiously at the door. "Will your parents mind if I run inside for a moment?"

"No, it's just guys from my dad's company... or something." Marci shrugged.

"Why are you just wearing your Hogwarts uniform?" James demanded, sitting where Sirius was a moment before.

"I didn't have time to whip up a costume." she sighed. "It didn't need all altering or anything. I'm shocked, actually."

Remus and Peter flopped down on the bottom steps and Remus asked, "So, Muggles wear costumes on Halloween?"

"Yeah. Younger Muggles go door to door, getting candy." Celeste said, digging through the large bowl of sweets and pulling out some gum. "Muggle candy, mind you. Not our magical sweets."

"Though I'm tempted to throw some Ice Mice in there, just to freak some people out." Marci giggled.

There was a bit of commotion at the door as Sirius dragged Gen outside. She was arguing with him and trying to stay inside. "I don't want to go out there with you, you prat!" she hissed, grabbing onto the door jam and holding on for dear life.

"So," Peter began, ignoring them, "what else do Muggles do?"

"Oh, you know," Lily shrugged, "drink cider, bob for apples, some have fall festivals, that kind of crazy thing. Personally, I enjoy the magical aspect of the holiday."

"Muggles also make mischief." Celeste added with a grin. "Like TP-ing houses, smashing pumpkins, performing eggings..."

"That's the wrong people to tell that to." Gen spat.

"TP-ing?" Sirius asked, sounding very interested.

"Toilet paper-ing."

"Sounds like fun."

Lily smiled and said, "What say we ditch these costumes and have some fun?"

"No, the costumes are wonderful." James smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Leave them on. And let's make mischief."

The eight of them split up and headed down opposite ends of the street with Marci muttering, "My mum's going to kill me."

Twenty minutes, several busted pumpkins, fourteen egged victims, and two Memory Charms later, the eight of them, laughing wildly and covered with egg yolk, faced a very livid Mrs. Morrow.

"I trusted you four with candy duty! And look at this! It's all gone!"

"We're sorry, Mum!" Marci pleaded. "But the boys haven't experienced Muggle Halloween."

Mrs. Morrow's expression softened, since, being a witch, she understood. "Well, it's winding down in here, so you can all come inside, get cleaned up and have some cider if you want."

They thanked her and headed inside, magically cleaning themselves off and sinking onto the couch and several chairs. "Have fun, Mum?" Marci asked her.

"No, but you father did." she said, rolling her eyes and taking a seat next to her daughter. "Muggles, honestly. Wish we could show them the other side of the holiday."

"Yeah, but we'd have to modify all their memories." Lily pointed out.

"That's true." she sighed, sitting her glass down. "You know, you all can go back to Hogsmeade and enjoy yourselves while you can."

"I think we will. Thanks, Mum."

"No problem." Mrs. Morrow smiled.


End file.
